Facebook Offical
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: Elena introduces Damon to social media, much to his dismay. But she can be quite convincing... Set during Delena's summer after graduation.


**Guess who's back... me! I know it's been a while, but I'm still alive and kicking, and to prepare for Novembers "National Novel Writing Month", I wrote this little one-shot. I hope you enjoy :) **

"Elena, I really don't get the purpose of this whole ordeal… why is this even necessary?" Damon groaned as Elena came skipping into the lounge carrying her laptop.

"I already explained this to you, Damon… the purpose of this is to finally get you into the 21st century," she said, sitting down on the couch next to him, pulling the coffee table closer to them, so they could reach.

"But I already am in the 21st century. I probably actually remember more of going into the 2000's than you do," he said, as she turned on the laptop and opened up a browser.

"Has anybody ever told you you're an ass?" she asked, as she typed in the url for facebook.

"It's been brought to my attention before. Anybody ever told you that you have a great ass?" he grinned, putting his arm around her, attempting to pull her away from the laptop.

"Would you stop trying to get out of this, you are not distracting me," Elena said, and yet a small giggle escaped from her mouth as he started kissing her neck. Damon smiled against her soft skin, as his hands moved to her sides, where he knew she was the most sensitive.

"Aren't I? What if I…" and then he pounced. His fingers danced lightly over her skin, making her laugh and try to curl up and away from him.

"Damon, no, stop it!" she giggled, slapping at his hands. His smile grew bigger, and after a few minutes of tickle-torture, he decided to have mercy and stop.

"Tickling me is so not fair!" Elena said, slapping his hand again for good measure. He smirked at her, and caught her hands.

"And making me get a facebook profile is?" he said, with one raised eyebrow.

"You agreed to make one!" she answered, returning her attention to the computer where she moved the cursor to the fields for Damon's information.

"I said at some point, I didn't mean right this very second," he groaned, as he started realizing there would be no way to stop her from doing this. He'd had no idea Elena had meant right now, when she asked if he would be up for making a facebook profile. His agreement had mostly been to humor her, but here they were.

"Well, why not do it right now? We have time for it. Alright so name, that's easy," she said, putting Damon's name in there. Damon sighed and moved closer to the computer, deciding there was no way he was getting Elena to stop this.

"Put in my email," Damon said as they moved on to the next field that required either a phone number or an email.

"Alright, then you just have to put in your password," Elena said, moving to the side so Damon could reach the keyboard. He put in a password and looked to the next field, making him smirk. Birthday. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see Elena realize it probably wouldn't accept 1839 as his birthyear. He moved aside again to let Elena do all the hard work.

"Okay, then birthday. June 18th…" Damon couldn't hold in his laugh as Elena trailed off, finally realizing they couldn't put in the correct year.

"Well I'm from 1839, but I'm not sure it'll accept that," Damon said, between his laughs. Elena couldn't help but smile herself and then put in 1988.

"Why 1988?" Damon asked, finally getting to a point where he could stop laughing.

"Well, its 2013… and you were turned at 25, so 1988 fits," Elena said, then choosing male and boom, Damon's profile was active.

"Welcome to the 21st century," Elena said, smiling at him. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well if that was it, what do you say we go grab a drink," he said hopefully.

"That wasn't just it, now you've gotta add me and Caroline, so your profile isn't just empty. Oooh, and we've gotta find you a profile picture," Elena said, practically jumping with glee. She did have a few photos of him on her phone, but most of them were taken when he hadn't noticed and half of them were honestly a blurry mess.

"A photo? Why is that necessary?" he asked, feeling worse and worse about this whole situation.

"Because without a photo, people will think it's a fake profile," Elena reasoned as she found herself and added her as a friend.

"So?" he scoffed, "I don't give a shit what others think. I care what you think."

"And I think you need a photo, so let's take one," Elena said, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"Take one?" Damon exclaimed, "you said find one! I figured you just had something saved on your phone!"

"I do, but they're all kinda blurry and weird, so I'd rather just take a normal one," Elena said, finding the photo app. Before she could snap the photo, Damon had taken the phone from her.

"Damon, what are you…"

"If we're taking a photo now, you're gonna be in it, too. Get your cute butt over here," he said, waving at her. Elena's frown turned to a smile, as she moved to sit closer to him. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head against him, as he raised the phone to take his first ever selfie.

Elena smiled as they both looked at the picture - Damon had actually managed to look somewhat happy. She quickly uploaded the photo to her computer, so they could put it on his facebook.

"Why are we even making this profile? What am I gonna use it for?" Damon asked, while she put the photo on there.

"Well, to keep in contact while I'm away at college," she said, finding Damon's profile settings.

"And phones aren't good enough for that?" Damon asked, puzzled. Not that they were a couple that texted a whole lot. They mostly never needed to text each other, since they were rarely apart, but that was all going to change as soon as Elena went off to college. He had a hard time thinking about it, but he also knew how important it would be for Elena to actually go off and get experiences like this. And it was important for her to do it, before she started feeling the non-ageing part of being a vampire. Right now, college was going to feel natural for her, because she had actually just finished high school - in a few years, college wouldn't feel natural. So even though Damon hated the thought of her being away, he knew she needed to go - and he would keep his emotions in check until she was gone.

"Facebook is just different. And this way we can go public with our relationship too," Elena said and her smile made him forget everything about her leaving.

"Public? Elena, I hate to tell you this, but we've been public for a while. I mean everyone knows we're together," he said, confused.

"No, not like that. So the people I meet at college will know I'm in a relationship," she said, adding their relationship to his profile.

"What's wrong with just telling them?" he asked, as he saw the first post on his page - a picture of them together, showing off their relationship to the world.

"Oh, Damon, don't you know that no relationship is recognized by society if it isn't Facebook official?" she said, as she continued to search for Caroline's profile. Damon couldn't help but smile at her - seeing her so focused and so intent on getting him on social media was cute. And if it was what made her happy… well, who would he be to deny her? Besides, dragging his feet through the process had been fun.

"If you say so," he said, watching as she figured out the last settings and found more of the people she assumed he'd want on there.

"Alright, I would say that is a pretty cool profile," Elena said happily.

"So, now that our relationship is officially recognized by society, what do you say we go consummate it? You know, to make it completely legit," Damon suggested. Elena giggled and closed the laptop.

"You know what, I think that's a brilliant idea," she said, placing her arms around his neck, "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena," he said, pushing his lips against hers.

"Ooh, and when we're done, we can do Instagram!"

**So, that's it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Hope to see you again soon ;) **


End file.
